One Month Later
by bevcannon672
Summary: One month after Bella's change. Lemony goodness! Bella has an epiphany concerning her newborn strength in regard to her sex life. What would you do if you were strong enough to make Edward do whatever you wanted? OOC A/U After Eclipse No Breaking Dawn


**One Month After**

**A/N: I often wonder what Bella would do when she was finally stronger than Edward. I think she'd totally take advantage of it. **

**Once again, these characters are not my own, but belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just LOVE to manipulate them to do my bidding. :-)**

It had been almost a month since Bella's change. She had done amazingly well with this new life and we were all stunned and impressed.

I remember my own first year of this life and I couldn't comprehend how she controlled herself so completely.

Her thirst was never really an issue, though she was certainly thirsty. I hunted with her, more than I really needed.

Sometimes I just watched her hunt. She was so beautiful and strong, so graceful, such a contrast to her human clumsiness that it was almost humorous.

Watching her as she stalked her prey always turned me on. I never imagined that something as basic as sustenance could turn into something so sensual.

The power she exuded, the way her body moved, it was a common occurrence to make love on the forest floor after we fed.

Alice feigned anger when we came home in shredded clothing, but the truth was it just gave her another excuse to go shopping.

Bella had gotten very good at controlling her strength and speed. She had accomplished in a month what took the rest of us almost a year.

Carlise was so amazed that it seemed like sometimes he treated her more like a test subject rather than a daughter or friend, but no one doubted the love he felt for her.

We all loved her, she completed our family and everything was as it should be.

I was shocked at how sexual she was. I didn't really expect her to want me in that way for at _least_ a year, but once again, she seemed to be the exception to every rule.

She seemed to want me with as much passion as I wanted her. This one particular night, however, she surprised me.

It was about one thirty in the morning and each couple was off doing their own thing. Bella and I were in our room talking, reading, cuddling, etc.

We were laying on the bed talking when she got a wicked gleam in her eye. It didn't help that we were barely dressed, me in my boxers and her in one of my shirts.

She looked at me in a way that made my bones seem to melt. As she got up on her hands and knees and crawled over my body, I felt my erection growing.

She hovered above me, taking my hands in hers and pushing them above my head and holding them there.

She leaned down to almost kiss me, our lips barely touching.

"Edward, something just occurred to me." I was almost scared, but very intrigued, to ask her what she meant.

"What do you mean, love?" I felt her lips graze over my ear lobe and down my jaw.

"I'm stronger than you." She kissed me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. She was still as sweet as she had been as a human.

Carlisle and I had been discussing theories concerning that very thing. I had thought it was her blood that held that distinct scent, but she still smelled divine. However, now, it made me horny rather than hungry.

_Enough thinking, feel now. _"Yes, you are. You knew that, though, so what _really _just occurred to you?"

I thought I might have an idea as to where this was heading, it frightened and excited me at the same time.

"It just occurred to me that I could _totally _take advantage of you right now, just hold you still while I used your body for my own pleasure."

I had thought about that _so _many times before, when she would be strong enough to subdue me and bend me to her will.

"You're absolutely right, my body is yours for the taking. I would do anything you wanted, for as long as you wanted it." My voice was lower than a whisper, but she heard me loud and clear.

She released my hands and lifted her shirt up over her shoulders and off, letting it fall wherever it may.

"You've always been in control, always telling me to slow down or stop, that you didn't want to hurt me. Well, you'd have to try really hard to hurt me now. I think I'm ready to have my wicked way with you."

She leaned down, kissing and licking my neck. All that separated our bodies was my boxers and her barely there panties.

I had been so accustomed to ripping our clothing to shreds whenever I wanted, that the fact that I couldn't because she had taken hold of my hands again, was an immense turn-on.

It was up to her to decide when we got naked. I prayed it was soon as she licked and nibbled at my neck and rubbed herself on me, using my body for her own gratification.

She moaned and I was just about ready to beg her to fuck me. "God, you're so hard baby. Uh-uh, don't struggle, just lay there and enjoy. I'll do all the work this time."

I couldn't possibly be still when she was touching me this way, but she had effectively rendered me helpless. She was completely in control, and I loved it.

I could feel the wetness seeping from her through her panties and my boxers. I _needed _to be inside her.

"Bella, please." She rubbed her center over my shaft and moaned.

"Please what? What do you want? I think you should be worrying about what _I _want right now."

_Oh, fuck! _I couldn't explain what exactly was so exciting about our current situation, but I was as hard as I could _ever _remember being, and that was saying something.

"I want to be inside you, Bella. God, I want to fuck you, baby." I didn't know exactly how she'd react to such crude language, but considering the way she was behaving, I didn't think she'd mind.

"You do? Well . . . I think you should use that talented tongue on me, first. I love the way you lick my pussy, you've got mad skills."

I thought I was going to come right then. I had _never _heard Bella say anything remotely dirty, much less the "p" word.

"Make me." I could see the game she was playing and I knew it would be more fun for her if I acted the least bit resistant to whatever she wanted.

The truth was, I loved the way her pussy tasted. I could go down on her for hours and hours and never get enough of it. The thought of her making me, though, pinning me down while she rode my face . . . _fuck._

"Oh, I will. I won't be stronger than you forever, so I'm going to take advantage of it while I can." I was hoping she'd say that.

She barely moved as she ripped the blue lace panties from her body before she moved her center just over my mouth.

"Make me come, baby. You're so good at it, I know you won't let me down." She held onto my hands as I wrapped them under, then over her legs, pulling her close to me.

I had never been happier that I didn't need to breathe. She pressed her sex to my mouth as I sucked, licked, nibbled, and kissed her clit and pussy until she screamed my name.

She rode my mouth as her juices flowed. I lapped up every drop. She was still so delicious. My cock was demanding attention, but wasn't getting any. That, somehow, made it more exciting.

"That's it, Edward! Fuck! Right there! Oh . . . yesssssss!" She came on my mouth and I was so aroused I felt like if she even touched me with her hand, I would immediately come.

It took about thirty seconds before she rode out her orgasm, then moved to kiss me.

"Mmmm, you were right all along. I _do _taste really good, especially mixed with you." She shoved her tongue in my mouth and I was all too willing to give her whatever she wanted.

"Oh God, baby, that was so good. You're so talented. You know _just_ how to touch me." She had hold of my wrists again and held my arms above my head.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." She ripped the fabric from my body, then grabbed hold of my throbbing erection while she hovered above me, lining it up at her entrance. She'd been on top many times before and I always enjoyed it, but I never came until I was on top, pounding her relentlessly. I wondered if tonight would be different, it felt different already.

"Bella, God I need to be inside you, please." She continued rubbing the head of my cock along her slit and teased her clit, effectively teasing me also.

"You will, if you continue to behave." _Behave? The hell? _"You just do what you're told and we'll both have a good time."

She hadn't given me any specific instructions yet, so I had no idea what she wanted me to do. Well, no better way to knowledge than to ask questions.

"What do you want me to do, Bella? I'll do whatever you want." I'm sure the thoughts racing through my mind were much more perverse than anything that could be going through hers, since I had about eighty years experience of knowing the thoughts of other perverts.

"I want you to be still while I ride that huge cock of yours. Don't come until I do, otherwise there's going to be some pain involved. Got it?"

_Pain? What the . . .? _Hold on, she really _could_ hurt me. Dammit, payback is going to be a bitch when she's used up all her human blood and she's not as strong. "You think you can keep me still?"

"I _know_ I can." She placed her knees on my thighs with her feet locked behind my knees while she leaned over me and held my arms in place above my head. She held my arms so tightly, it actually hurt a little.

When she slid down onto me, though, I completely forgot about the pain in my arms. She was so wet and tight and we fit together perfectly. She was leaning over me so her breasts swayed in front of my mouth, but just out of my reach.

I think she knew it, too. She moaned and groaned, and so did I. "Fuck, Edward! Mmmm, I love the way your cock feels inside of me."

I couldn't believe my ears! This was so unlike my sweet, shy Bella! I had no idea what could possibly cause her to behave this way, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

She gripped my arms a little tighter as she increased her pace. "Bella . . . you're hurting my arms." I felt her walls begin to flutter erratically around me and I knew she was well on her way to her next orgasm.

"Oh, God! You want me to stop?" She was looking down at me like she was daring me to tell her to stop.

"Fuck . . . no, don't stop baby." She smiled at me and began to move faster. She rode my cock expertly as she took my hands and held them tightly in hers. She leaned back and circled her hips above me.

I could tell that she had found her g-spot and she moved so the head of my cock rubbed it constantly. I wanted her to come all over me, so badly I was ready to beg.

I closed my eyes and completely submitted to her. I didn't care how she used me, as long as she enjoyed herself. Anything that pleased her, pleased me.

I couldn't move one damn bit, and knowing that only excited me more. "Tell me, Edward, tell me how my pussy feels! Does it feel good, baby? Do you wanna come inside me?"

The way she spoke to me, the authority in her voice, had me close to the edge. "You think I'd let you? Maybe if you asked me nicely, I might."

_Oh yeah?_ She wanted me to beg . . . I saw where this was going. Part of me wanted to rebel and tell her she couldn't make me, but another part of me knew she could, that the only way I would get any relief was to do what she wanted.

I knew what I had to do. "Fuck Bella! Your pussy feels like heaven! Please! Please let me come! Please fuck me! Fuck, I'm so close! Use my cock, baby! It's yours! Forever! You're so fucking strong! I love it! I'll beg! I'll do what you want! Please come all over me! Squeeze that pussy around my cock! Oh fuck, baby! I feel it! Fuck yes!"

I felt her muscles grab hold of my cock and I couldn't have escaped even if I had wanted to. As her muscles clenched, she screamed for me.

"God, Edward, yes! Oh, God, that cock! So big! So good! Fuck! I'm . . . I'm . . . oh God . . . Edwaaaaard!" She had thrown her head back and was screaming my name. It felt like she literally squeezed me so tight that she _made_ me ejaculate, whether I wanted to or not.

About thirty seconds later, she collapsed, falling on top of me and murmuring. It sounded like she was delirious. "Love you . . . so much . . . so good . . . my love . . . forever . . ."


End file.
